


These are my Confessions

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Way Too Sappy For These Two, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Ray tells Mick how he's been feeling for a while. Awkwardness ensues.
(My own, not-the-daily-theme contribution to AtomWave week.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first AW fic ever. (Of the ones I posted, that is.) Hope you enjoy :P  
> Oh, there is one spoiler. *drumroll* Russia exists and they went there once. So. XD

Mick was laying on his bed, fumbling with some kind of small device when Ray came to stand in the doorway. “Hey.”  
Mick grunted as usual in reply. “Okay,” Ray said, “I’m going to take that as ‘come in’.’’ He sat on the edge of the other bed carefully. “I need to talk to you.”  
“So talk.” Mick answered, still not looking up.

 

Ray rolled his eyes. “Could you, like- try, to pay attention? I’m nervous enough telling you this, I don’t want to do it twice.”  
Mick sighed and sat up on the bed, putting the device next to him and looking into the other’s eyes. “Alright, Haircut. What is it.”

 

Suddenly, Ray’s cheeks turned red and he started shivering slightly. “I- I have something- something weird- more like crazy- that I should probably- well, definitely- depending on how you define probably and definitely, if you see it as-” “Haircut.”  
The scientist closed his mouth and looked up, full on shaking by now. “Y- Yeah?”  
“Get to the point.”  
“Right,” Ray said slowly. “The point.” He closed his eyes, sighed, then opened them again. “I think… that I have feelings.”  
Mick stared at him dryly.  
“For you.”

 

Mick looked up into his eyes then, his mouth forming a small “o”.  
“Huh?”  
Ray chuckled softly. “I know it sounds impossible-”  
“It is.”  
The scientist looked up. “What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean that I’m me,” Mick growled. “I’m aggressive, I’m distant, I’m rude, I’m almost always angry-”  
“You’re caring, you’re smart, you’re strong, you’re protective.”  
Mick shut his mouth in surprise as Ray took the opportunity to finish. “And I am in love with you.”  
The arsonist stared at him like he was a rare species from another planet. Ray just smiled.  
Then, Mick’s look slowly changed from amazement to something else. Raymond couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though.

 

Mick stood up and sat next to Ray on the same bed. “Thank you,” he said unusually softly. “For saying that.”  
“I’m not just saying that, Mick.” Ray put his hand onto the other man’s. “I mean it. Ever since Russia, I think, but I only really recognized the feeling after we got you back.” He closed his fingers around Mick’s hand slowly. The older man looked at him again. This time not in amazement. Nor with disgust, or anger, or disbelief.   
But adoration.  
And then, slowly, Mick leaned in close to Raymond’s face and captured him in a shy but mesmerizing kiss.  
Ray froze, his eyes widening. He stayed just like that for the five long seconds Mick’s lips were on his, and a moment after he pulled away, before he spoke a quiet “wasn’t expecting that. Nope.”

 

Only the slightest hint of red was visible on Mick’s cheeks. “Sorry,” he replied.  
“It’s- it’s okay. It’s cool.”  
A comforting silence enveloped them for a minute as they looked into each other’s eyes, one trying to read the other.  
“So…” Ray said, bursting the bubble they were in together.  
“So.”   
Ray stood up. “I should go,” he said, moving towards the door as it slid open.  
“Hey Haircut.” He stopped in the doorway, turning towards Mick. “Yeah?”  
“We should get dinner together sometime.”  
The younger man’s face went back to red. “Yeah. Okay.” And he left.

 

Jax was walking through the halls of the Waverider, humming a song quietly. He stopped at a corner when he saw Ray coming out of Rory’s room, and moved back to keep the other man from seeing him. After the doors closed behind Ray, Jax saw him do a small fist pump and exclaim a quiet “yes!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. I f**king love comments. <3


End file.
